


who are we to say what's too soon?

by toosxeforurshit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things you said when you thought I was asleep." -Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	who are we to say what's too soon?

**Author's Note:**

> have some lawstein fluff i'm fucking crying

You haven't uttered a word for a good half an hour. Neither has Danny. But here you are, laying face down in her bed, just the two of you. Danny's fingers are doing that thing over your bare shoulder blades that you'll never admit you love, barely brushing your skin, just enough to let you know that, yes, she's really there, this isn't a dream. You would never dream of telling her that, though. That'd be foolish. You're not weak. She knows that; especially after what you did to her earlier...

After a while you feel Danny shift beside you, her hand moving to your waist as she pulls herself closer to you. Her face presses into the pillow beside you and you hear her speak softly into your ear.

"Carm?" she whispers. You don't respond. You don't want to talk. It'll ruin anything if you speak. "Are you sleeping?" Again, you don't answer her. You hear a soft sigh let out of her.

"Thank god." You take the movement beside you as her propping herself up on her elbow. You do your very best to stay very still. You want so much to just put your hand on hers, but you feel like she's getting ready to say something important. You know it's wrong, but you can't help but listen. It's not like she'll know you weren't asleep or anything.

"I know, it hasn't really been long. But, um..." She pauses and you almost sigh.  _Hurry up, Lawrence_ , you want to tell her.  _I'm not getting any younger here._

"It's just, you mean a lot. Like, a  _lot._ " Vomit. "And I doubt you really think the same of me, but I... I wanted you to know that..."

_Spit it out for fuck's sake._

"I love you, Carm," she whispers.

_Oh._

You feel her press a kiss to your shoulder before she lays back down, pulling your back to her once more. "I love you," she whispers again before falling fast asleep.

You smile and, once you're certain she's no longer conscious, you utter a response.

"I love you, too," you mumble, closing your eyes and allowing yourself to sleep, more than elated to know she cares so much.


End file.
